The Internet evolution experienced in recent years has been primarily focused on social network interaction, business to consumer shopping, media and news publishing, and business advertising through company web sites. As the Internet has a deep integration with daily activities, it is becoming the main media or transport for parties communication and it is reasonable to imagine an increasingly evolution to a total digital integration. From social integration perspective, it is clearly underway, however from business perspective, improvements should be made beyond existing business communication.
Although Internet business to business (B-to-B) interaction improved along these years, a simplified model of processes and data has not emerged as a leader to improve productivity, enhance interaction, improve production planning, to include services in similar way as products, and enabling market interaction across vertical sectors. Business interaction continues being executed through email communication, phone calls, faxes and other paper media.